epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Spawn vs Ghost Rider. Epic Rap Battles of Comics Season 1
Can... can I say it?..... Can... can I really say it?..... Yes. Yes I can. This is gonna be one HELL of a battle. YES! I DID IT! Welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Comics! And ohhhhhhhhhh BOY was this a doozy to research! Today we have the Spirit of Vengeance ''Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, versus the bane of hell itself, Spawn, to see which undead servant of hell spits the BEST fire: both figuratively AND literally! Thank you to Noah for (kinda) suggesting this battle, even though it was Spawn versus somebody else. :P These two are known to cause HELL in the ring, but is there another who can rock as much fire as these two? I don't know. Let me stop talking and let's find out, shall we? 'Cast: Nice Peter as Ghost Rider DeStorm Power as Spawn EpicLLOYD as ??? KassemG as Mephisto (Cameo) Beat - Get Away With It (Produced by KeevinBennettBeats) '''Introduction: Announcer (0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF COMICS!!!!!!! VS...... ' ' ' ' BEGIN!!! 'Battle:' Spawn (0:11): Ugh. Just lookin at you pisses me off. I can't stand this hot-headed Skeletor. I'll show you fear FIRSTHAND. Ex-colonel of the CIA will turn a Blaze into a prey. 2 Chainz against the lethal Leetha of the 7th House of K! An angelic demon. Demonic angel, with godly flow! While you're owned by a red Rocky Horror Picture Show! I'd say hop on your "tricycle" and ride away but what's the rush? I should be careful with you. Skulls are too easy to crush. Ghost Rider (0:35): Your life is full of sins, Simmons. So my power will be endless. Reppin' VENGEANCE! A BLAZE of glory will leave you head-less! With a chain of lyrics, I slay bitches till' they bow down! I send devils back to hell. You had trouble with a fat clown! I can just look at you to win this. Your souls are my weapons and you'll do penance for your sins. I'll bring your own Armageddon. I'll flame your ass on the mic and run you through! Vroom vroom! And make a meal out of you. All your "lost souls" I will CONSUME! Spawn (0:57): I'd like to see you try, Johnny. Oh, you'll run right through me? I'm immortal. You're dead. Just look at your 2 movies! I've killed Satan and God! You're in the Super-Hero Squad! The Sons of Anarchy Scorpion on a Tonka hot rod! I'll slaughter you all: Danny Ketch, Johnny Blaze, Robbie Reyes, Carter Slade! Yeah, I'd beat you in your ol' cowboy days! This is Overtkill! No use Redeeming yourself now, man. That seems to be a theme with you. Should've lit ROXANNE! Ghost Rider (1:20) Now you want to test me? That's fine; I can deliver. A rider of the night! And you're the king of RATS, all things considered! Diss Mephisto? You were riding on Satan's Male-buldge-a! Your wife married your bro! Guess that bull never told ya! I do the dirty work of hell, and I'm not one to take names. But when Hell-shits try to diss, I'll literally spit FLAMES! It's not hard to pick a side, but this power's not a toy! Either I'll make you see a light or send you to hell, boy! (The rapping stops as a loud gunshot is heard. The ground quakes. The two combatants turn to see what's going on.) (Wait... is... is that?) (IT'S-) '' '' Hellboy (1:56): Kay', I heard my name. Now who's askin' for a mouthful of either lead or my FIST?! I'd say winning's pretty doubtful. I mean, my Right Hand means business! So you fuckers can make room for a REAL hell boy! You two are "demons", I presume? Well, Johnny-boy, I can't really say that you'd threaten me. Your monster comes out at night. Can't see THAT bestin' me. You're over-rated. I can't take your shitty stories anymore! I mean a "devil of the night" joined the damn Fantastic Four?! Let's not forget about Al, here! I heard you talkin' bout' movies. Man, you had ONE film, and THAT shit was BAD! Truly, you didn't think you could WIN?! Well, hmm, maybe you'd WYNN, (HA!) But with your complicated shit, I don't know where to begin! Darkness calls. I gotta do what I gotta do. That's the norm. Kill you fake demons. I'M the one here with the horns! You two wanna slink back into your holes and hide? I can tell. But why? I already gave you a FISTFUL FULL OF HELL! Announcer (2:42): WHO WON?!!! WHO'S NEXT?!! YOU DECIDE!!!!!! EPIC! ''(bursts into flames) ''RAP BATTLES OF COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 'Outro:' ' ' WHO WON?!!! Spawn Ghost Rider Hellboy 'Hint for next battle:' ' ' Category:Blog posts